


Promises

by Ateez_present1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Family, K-pop References, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez_present1/pseuds/Ateez_present1
Summary: Yeosang is forced to promise never to show he's gay, the ceo of the company makes his life miserable until the members find out and help him through it.
Kudos: 26





	Promises

Yeosang was a shy person and never really put himself out there but when he got the opportunity to train to be in a boy group he was happy however his issue was getting in the way. 

He was attracted to men and he was going to be around a bunch of hot men. He knew he couldn't do anything about that so he had to be careful. 

He also didn't know how the ceo had found out but since he did he's been making Yeosang do many things against his will. 

The first situation he was in was having to please the ceo once a week. He felt dirty and hated himself but if he didn't he would loose this opportunity and he will also be exposed for these acts, and he didn't want to be seen that way so he followed along. 

After some time it got worse he would be trapped with other workers and they would do as they please no matter how much begging he did. 

It got to the point were even seeing the people triggered him in some way. But he couldn't help it since this was his life now. 

So here we are with Yeosang sitting in his room crying aggressively into his pillow, his band mates had left for practice and he was pretending he was sick so he could release up the frustration in his body.  
He sat there for an hour or two before he stopped crying. He stood up as he was getting hungry and walked to the kitchen, his aim was to get something small and easing but he ended up getting a bunch of junk food instead. He headed back to his room that he shared with the youngest and sat on the bed eating away at the piles of sweets and junk not caring about his weight at the moment. 

He was too far gone to really care.  
Once everything was gone that's when the door opened and in came the youngest member staring at the pile of rubbish. 

"hyung? I thought you were sick?" the innocent male asked and Yeosang simply gulped and awkwardly smiled. 

"I got hungry and needed to eat but I was too tired to make anything" he said and jongho nodded. 

"you'll make ureself sick if you eat all this let's get seonghwa hyung to make something for you" jongho suggested and Yeosang agreed. 

They headed down to the kitchen and saw seonghwa messing around with some ingredients. They watched for a second before clearing their throats. 

"hyung?" yeosang asked causing seonghwa to jump and place a hand on his heart.

"yes?" seonghwa asked stiffly. 

"what are you doing?" jongho asked and seonghwa started to sweat. 

" I'm cooking." seonghwa said shortly. 

"for who?" Yeosang asked. 

"everyone?" seonghwa asked like a question and Yeosang smirked. 

"is that for hongjoong?" he said with that same smirk.  
"no what are you on about?" seonghwa said trying to cover up the truth. 

"you're so whipped" jongho muttered and Yeosang nodded. 

"No I'm not!! Anyway what do you need" seonghwa asked changing the subject causing Yeosangs face to fall.

"yeosang needs food" jongho said curtly. 

"what do you want then I'll cook you something." seonghwa said smiling motherly. 

"maybe something soft?" Yeosang urged and seonghwa nodded. 

"i'll make soup for dinner then, wait 20 minutes" he said and the two boys nodded. 

They sat on the couch cuddled into one another being joined by mingi and Wooyoung. 

They waited a while before seonghwa called them to dinner and they ate the soup however Yeosang started to get fidgety at the mention of the staff. 

He instantly fell silent and ate his food slowly. He was being reminded about everything that had happened the past few months. 

He wanted to tell his members but that also means he'd expose himself, they'll most definitely be disgusted because his body was being used in all sorts of sexual ways. 

He wanted help to escape but he was terrified of the consequences. So he stayed quiet all this time. He also made a promise that he cannot urg to keep any longer. 

So after he had ate all his soup he bowed to them before leaving. 

This behaviour continued for 2 weeks before the band got sick of it, so during one practice they pretended to leave the room to find out what had happened and what they saw was not pleasant.  
To make it believable they got 'mad' and exited the room. Although guilt ran through their hearts in place but they needed to know what was happening. 

So as they left the room they turned a corner before seeing their ceo and five others enter the practice room. Curious they followed but stayed quiet, well as quiet as they can be with two loud members. 

For a while there was just muffled talking but they caught the main bits. 

"you're useless..... They...... Don't...... Care, that's why your our toy....... Faggot" they were enraged at the mean words they caught and took a deep breath to calm soon enough they had moved towards the window that was one way glass and watched interactions, the first thing they saw was Yeosang getting hit and kicked to the floor, although they were enraged again they didn't want to blow their cover. 

However, the next thing occurred which sent everyone's hearts to their stomach. 

They watched two men pin Yeosang down as he was being stripped by the ceo, they grit their teeth and waited finding the best time to intervene so they can expose the company, knowing the ceos daughter will take over the company so they're safe. 

The next thing was Yeosang being handled in a way only lovers should be handled and that was the last straw they burst into the room with horrified faces. 

Mingi, seonghwa and San rushed forward and beat the men black and blue before turning to their pale ceo.  
" the police are on their way, you better tell us why you're treating Yeosang like this" Wooyoung bluffed as hongjoong was to busy glaring holes into the men's heads. 

"he's a Faggot, a cock sucking whore I just showed him how people like him are treated in the kpop industry, he deserved it he should have never been born, all a normals should be burned in hell" the ceo stated and the group gasped before yelling profanities at the male. 

An hour later the police were actually called and Yeosang was treated for his injuries before they all got to go home.

"are you OK?" yunho asked Yeosang who nodded, his head was low and he was tense.  
He was scared. 

"don't worry yeoyeo we don't care if your gay, it's only normal to have a different preference, I myself am bisexual" Wooyoung explained with a wide smile and Yeosang sighed in relief before smiling back painfully 

"thanks wooyoung but what about everyone else? I don't want to force them to accept me if they don't want to" Yeosang said and the group glared playfully. 

"of course we don't care, we love you your our family and our friend. Your sexual preference doesn't mean anything" mingi said and everyone looked shocked. 

"what?" the male in question asked 

"mingi said something smart" hongjoong said playfully earning a mock glare from mingi. 

"I've always been smart I just never showed it because people hated the fact I was smart so I played dumb and survived my educational years" mingi said earning dad smiles from the others. 

"right let's go home and tomorrow we'll need you too explain what happened Yeosang" seonghwa said and Yeosang nodded. 

So tomorrow they talked about what happened before moving onto a game were they reveik their secrets or promises they had if they were threatened in the past. 

This moment made the group stronger each and every member felt closer to one another and so it showed in their performance and fanservice, they were happier and well on the way to fame and a happy future. 

They now know that no matter what they will be accepted even if it's just by each other, noone else's opinion matters more than their little nutshell of a family


End file.
